The BBC Video Guide to Wildfowl
The BBC Video Guide to Wildfowl is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 1986. Description Entertaining and informative, this new type of video has been specially developed by the BBC Natural History Unit in collaboration with the Wildfowl Trust. The Guide covers 50 species of wildfowl, divided into three sections - Swans, Geese and Ducks - that can be seen in Britain and Ireland. Its unique combination of features includes: * Action sequences of all the common species as they appear in the wild as well as in close-up. * On-screen indexing to allow rapid location of individual species. * Freeze-frames to aid field identification. * Split-screen displays so that similar species can be compared side by side. Credits *Introduced by Sir Peter Scott *Narrated by Tony Soper Trivia *a shortened silent version of the BBC Video logo being drawn away and the coloured parrelograms disappearing with the 4-pointed star remaining in the middle of the screen with a copyright notice appearing with the words "© BRITISH BROADCASTING CORPORATION and BBC ENTERPRISES LTD. MCMLXXXVI", and the the star "shining" and being drawn away as well with leaving a small light flashing a few times and finally fading to the copyright warning is featured at the end of this video. Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:VHS Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Documentary Videos by BBC Category:1986 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC E Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks)